Don't Worry Fred
by Loves-To-Write-Ready-To-Listen
Summary: ONESHOT POST Deathly Hallows. MAJOR SPOILERS. Because I think Fred would've wanted it this way. Filled with laughter and joy, instead of sorrow and tears. A slightly more light-hearted approach to George after his twins death


A/N: This idea was taken from a picture….  
http : /community . livejournal . com /deathlyh icons /43425.html#cutid1

That's the inspiring picture, I didn't make it. I don't own Fred or George or any other characters. I don't know if the link still works, I hope so. If not, and you are indeed the owner of that picture, you'll know after you read this story, then I apologize for using it without permission and if you want me to take this story down I will.

* * *

**Don't Worry Fred**

The first time the whole room silenced was only a few days after Voldemort's defeat. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, laughing and joking, though the deaths were not far from their mind. Mrs. Weasley was nearly finished supper.

"Would you set the table please, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked George, "And don't even think about bewitching those knives Fred!"

The entire room became silent. Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears. Percy stared at the floor, Harry put his arm around Ginny and Hermione grabbed Ron's hand. Mr. Weasley glanced at his wife worriedly. George's steps halted and he glanced back at his mother, a sad smile on his face. "You still can't tell us apart Mum?" he said, laughing as he did what she asked.

No one else knew whether or not to join in laughing.

* * *

The second time happened the day before Fred's funeral. George ran into the sitting room, excitedly. The family's faces turned towards him. "I've just thought of the greatest joke item!" George explained. "Isn't that right, Fred?" he asked, turning to look at his twin.

With a sinking feeling, George realized that Fred wasn't at his side. Fred hadn't been at his side for awhile, and never would again. Again, all sound was erased from the room. As everyone stared at him, George frowned, "I'm going bonkers!" he announced, laughing, then as he walked back up the stairs the others heard, "Fred always said I was nuts."

* * *

The third time was at Fred's funeral. It was after the ceremony, and the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were gathered at the tombstone. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing quietly, as she laid a flower on the grave. Mr. Weasley was smiling sadly as he hugged Molly. Ginny had tears flowing freely as she too lay a flower on the grave.

"I'm sorry." Percy muttered, kneeling at the graveside and laying his flower down.

Ron was sniffing, trying hard not to cry as he said, "I'll miss you Fred."

Bill and Charlie both said their words, their voices breaking occasionally. Harry and Hermione lay down a bouquet of flowers, with a ribbon tied to it that read _Laughter is always the best medicine and you were always the best doctor. _Finally, they moved back as George approached the tombstone, an awkward shaped package in his hand.

He sat down beside the grave and spoke softly, "I got you something Fred. I think you'll like it. Let's open it together. Don't worry Fred!" And opening the package he revealed a toilet seat. "It's from Hogwarts!" George began to laugh.

The Weasley, Harry and Hermione stared in shock, until suddenly; Harry began to laugh as well. He was remembering the end of first year, when Madam Pomfrey had confiscated the toilet seat Fred and George tried to give him. Everyone turned from George to Harry, until a quiet giggling was heard.

Ginny was laughing, tears still splashing her cheeks, "You promised me one!" she recalled the day on Platform 9 and ¾ when all of her brothers had gone off and she was left by herself.

By now, everyone was laughing even Mrs. Weasley, "George. You shouldn't have blown up a toilet." She scolded.

And suddenly, the heaviness that had been there every time someone mentioned Fred was gone, and George swore he could've heard a laugh identical to his own. This was how it was supposed to be, noise and laughter, not fear and silence. Fred would've wanted it this way.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it!


End file.
